L' ultima risposta
by briar black death rose
Summary: At age 16, Jinnosuke Shielfer has a propsition. a babe for her brother and Haruki.Though as she goes through pregancy she falls in love with her childhood friend.A quincy, Tsuna/soul reaper.She never explained how she got prego and tsuna becomes distant


_No matter how many are in a room, one manages to feel alone. Along with two people in said room could change each the others fate of the world, yet hate each other with a passion. _Jinnosuke thought to herself.

She walked down the halls of her older brother Toichi's house. She had followed his spiritual pressure since he left his barracks and once they were in Toicih's at home office Jinnosuke ignored it. The house was huge and when she was young she would get lost in it. Sometimes she'd be found by others but other times she'd stay in one room, cursing her brother for such a giant home. Things had changed now so much that she was sixteen years old. When she was ten Ichigo had died from being in the middle of robbery in a grocery store. He had walked in to buy some juice and food and he had been shot as soon as he entered. The gunner didn't mean to they had just been frightened and thought he was a cop. They were some teenage street punks. When he went to soul society he was in his soul reaper uniform and confused. He had no idea where he was. He was told distract 24 but he had no idea where that was. He wondered around soul society for a while until some soul reapers and an angered Grimmjow found him sitting in a tree. The head captain had declared him captain of squad 5. When Ichigo was in the world of the living and had regained his soul reaper powers the vizards Kensei, Rose and Shinji had been captains but had decided fuck it after about four years, it got boring for Shinji and he said he enjoyed the world of the living better. He was like their leader and everyone followed. They told Old Man if he tried to stop them it would only further anger them. They agreed not to harm soul society and would be allies if anything occurred. Shinji had said he knew about the hybrids and said they could take their place and that they wouldn't be captainless for long. Old man Yamamoto let them leave and no one brought up the loss of the captain. When Jinnosuke saw Ichigo for the first time he decided to act as if he forgot her. He cocked his head at her and wore a confused look on his face and asked "Do I know you?". That made Jinnosuke cry and ask how he could forget her. Ichigo's jaw dropped at the reaction, he expected anger not sadness. Ichigo apologized and then kicked his knee and called him a jerk.

"I can't wait to surprise them one what I'm giving them," Jinnosuke silently squealed.

Her brother had no idea about her visit today. Yet Jinnosuke knew Haruki and Toichi's hours of soul reaper was late at night and Jinnosuke felt like a burglar. The door was slightly ajar with some light one. Opening hte door more she saw her brother with out the top of his shihaksho on as well as Haruki, they were full fledge making out and Toichi wass about to remove Haruki's bottoms.

"I'm glad you guys aren't naked yet," said Jinnosuke with a blush on her cheeks.

Toichi turned around with a shocked expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Toichi.

Haruki chuckled, "Suke, I think you bet the record on who made him the most pale."

Jinnosuke rolled her eyes," I came to talk to you, you baka."

Toichi got off of Haruki and placed his shihaksho on while Haruki kept his upper pat revealed. He and Haruki had been together for eight years. none of them really knew the beginning date for the official get together and even though they had wedding rings they weren't really married. Five years ago they decided they didn't need a piece of paper to say they were a couple.

"So what do you want to talk about at this ungodly hour?" asked Toichi.

"I wanna give you two a baby," said Jinnosuke.

"You had sex," said a disbelieved Toichi," dads gonna kill the idiot who stole your innocence."

Jinnoauke sighed and shook her head," Like I said before I haven't had sex, baka. I didn't screw anyone but there are so many more ways to get pregnant."

"When did you decide this?" asked Haruki.

"This morning," said Jinnosuke," precisely at 3:42."

Toichi looked at Haruki and back at Jinnosuke.

"Having a babe is a big deal," said Toichi," stressful and painful and planned out. You've had barely any time to considering things through. And once again it's PAINFUL."

"Look, stay still and listen," snapped jinnosuke," I don't want something like how Haruki was conceived to happen to you guys. Unlike Grimmjow how is completely gay I know for sure that you two can get stiffy's from girls."

Toichi was about to speak.

"I'm not finished," said Jinnosuke in a softer tone," I may want a baby of my own some day but Toichi you'll never get that chance. I want to help you. I'm you sister. I saw the sad look on your face when mom had Blaire. You held him and wanted your one. That was six years ago and I still remember."

Toichi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair," And six years ago I still was getting over the fact I could have as much sex as I wanted and not worry about pregnancy. I'm not sad any more."

"Buffalo shit!" said Jinnosuke.

Toichi looked at his sister in surprise. Deciding to give his sister an answer that would calm her down

"We need time to think this over," said Toichi.

Jinnosuke glared at her brother," Two days, then I'll be back."

Toichi laughed and hugged his sister," Ya nice talking to you too."

Jinnosuke flash stepped out of the room, leaving her brother and Haruki to themselves. Toichi could feel Haruki's arms wrap around his waist but at the moment he was not in the mood for love making. All he wanted to do was think.

_Damn you Jinnosuke and getting into my head_ thought Toichi.

Nuzzling Toichi's cheek, Haruki could feel Toichi's emotions tug on his body.

"I know how you feel," said Haruki," about you know, wanting a kid."

Toichi almost stiffened at the comment but stayed calm.

"You want a kid," said a surprised Toichi.

"Yeah," admitted Haruki," always wondered what it'd be like to see little versions of me running around causing havoc but like you I gave up on that dream."

We're captains," said Toichi," we can;t take off a year to raise a kid. We barely take days off as it is in fear that old man Yamamoto or other captains will scold us. We're not just soul reapers, we're _hollows_. No one really accepts us. And the fact we fuck each others brains out doesn't help"

"Tch," replied Haruki," I don't care. I'm one of the strongest captains and if soul society wants to judge well fuck them. We wouldn't half to take the whole year off."

"Yeah and who takes care of him or her afterwards?" asked Toichi," my dad? my mom? Grimmjow? I'm not going to go and ask for their help. If we had a child it'd have to be _our_ responsibility not theirs."

"I know," said Haruki," but we gotta find away. Without a nanny."

"I doubt they have those in soul society," said Toichi and laughed.

Jinnossuke made it home and was greeted by Blaire who was angry and pouting. Though to Jinnosuke he was looking extremely cute.

"You never read me my bed time story," pouted Blaire.

He must of took lessons from a puppy because Jinnosuke was feeling guilty over it, feeling far worse than normal.

"You shouldn't be up so late," stated Jinnosuke," do mom and dad know you're up?"

"No way," said Blaire," I suppressed my spiritual pressure real good. I'm gonna be part of the thirteen court guard squad and kick butt."

Jinnosuke just shook her head in response. He wasn't as strong as Jinnosuke, Toichi or Sora so Orihime had told Yamamoto to let him live his childhood a few years so his powers could mature. Blaire couldn't hold a hollow mask for long unlike Jinnosuke and the others who at his age found it natural and could keep it up for most of a fight and even regenerate it with ease. In addition, Blaire was nowhere near obtaining bankai. He had shikai but that took a long time and Orihime refused that Ulquiorra train him, instead she and Rukia had. Knowing that Ulquiorra may be too harsh on Blaire who was the most fragile and hot headed. Blaire was an exact replica of Orihime. Same beautiful, semi wavy glossy hair and the same grey eyes. He wasn't much of a fighter but he did so and did it to prove he was not weak. At such a young age, Jinnosuke could tell he was making a statement saying he was no pushover. He was a master at kido and Jinnosuke feared if squad eleven mocked him he might use said skills. He could managed to use hado 58 tenran without even using a incantation. however, Jinnosuke had no idea how high he could go without hte incantation. Most likely Blaire would be placed in the kido corpse.

"I'll read you a story then," said Jinnosuke," so then you could go to bed."

"Thanks Jinn Jinn," said Blaire and smiled widely at his sister.

The nickname jerked her heart. Toichi never called her the nickname he once used on her as a kid to bother her. Not once since that day he broke his ankle.

_Has becoming a captain changed you that much Toi? _Jinnosuke asked herself.

"Are you okay?" asked Blaire.

"Uh yeah," replied Jinnosuke and picked up Blaire," lets get you to bed."

Flash stepping up the stairs Jinnosuke heard Blaire's quick squeals of delight. This was his favourite way to travel. Not once had Blaire thought of using a garganta. He had heard the head captain's warning and didn't want to loose his parents so he obeyed ever order given to him without a single question. Placing Blaire in bed, Jinnosuke picked up a short story by Kurt Vonnegut. This book was Harrison Bergeron. This was a story that Blaire enjoyed as well as the rocking horse winner by D.H Lawerence. Jinnosuke knew that tonight she wouldn't make it to the rocking horse winner because Blaire would be asleep by the end of this story. She noticed how tired her little brother really was when he kept yawning and even though he was asleep Jinnosuke continued to read until it was over. Once she did she curled up beside her brother and fell asleep. Though what she didn't notice was her father watching with pride as his little girl read to his youngest son.

_One day you'll be the best mom, just like you mother_thought Ulquiorra.

Closing the door, having darkness wrap around them Ulquiorra went downstairs to contact Toichi.

Two days later.

The day went by slowly as Toichi knew he'd have to give Jinnosuke his answer today. Sora had stayed in squad nine's barracks, staying with Toichi to help him out. Not much was said but Sora did not reveal what his visions contained.

_They're gonna be so beautiful. I can't wait to see them. Thankfully their future will not be as grim as ours was Nii-chan_ thought Sora.

The day had ended, and with Toichi finished his paper work he headed home. Deciding tonight would be best to eat left overs rather than waste time cooking food. When Toichi entered the door there stood Jinnosuke lightly tapping her foot.

"You've been avoiding me all day," said Jinnosuke," I know Hisagi was making sure I didn't get to you. For shame. You knew I'd find you."

"Can I at least get out of my soul reaper uniform?" asked Toichi," I barely ever go home. I'm usually stuck at my barrack so the fact I've got to be home more than once this week is a miracle."

Jinnosuke huffed but finally agreed to allow her brother moments peace. She already knew Haruki was upstairs and if it took more than a few minutes she was going up there just so that this time there would be no interferences. She paced back in forth, counting to one hundred and thirty but she was interrupted by muffled yelling. It wasn't so loud because the ceiling was making some of the noise quiet. Sneaking upstairs to her brothers room she could hear the voices louder. Haruki and Toichi arguing. Something very rare for the two.

"Fuck you!" shouted Toichi.

"No fuck you!" screamed Haruki," this is your fault okay. God you and I never see each other. It's always soul reaper shit!Jeez you know it'd be nice to actually be with you. Maybe it was a bad idea to say ya fine lets have a fucking kid, cause if we did you'd no doubt fuck it up!"

"Fine!" retorted Toichi," cause if we did it'd probably end up hating you too! Just like your mother!"

Jinnosuke covered her mouth with her hands hearing what Haruki and Toichi said. They were going to agree.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." said Haruki through clenched teeth," you know what! I don't think you were ever fuckin' raped by her. I bet you wanted it. Even though she controlled you you were all oh fucking ya. Same with Neliel. Bet you had time fucking her too. you're nothing but a dirty whore who just _had _to have a piece of a woman 'cause you were denying your feelings for me. Well fuck you Toichi Shiefler. Fuck you!"

Things became quiet. The atmosphere made it uncomfortable to Jinnosuke but she stayed. Keeping her anger in check so that she didn't do anything too rash. But even though she was angry, Jinnosuke knew that what Haruki had said had stung, it stung a lot.

"I'm sorry," whispered Haruki.

Watching as Toichi was pulled into Haruki's arms Toichi didn't notice the tears that fell from her brother's eyes until Haruki lifted Toichi's chin up and the two began kissing. Clearly, both Jinnosuke and the fought forgotten.

_I'll give them till tomorrow_ thought Jinnosuke_ and if I gotta go to his barracks to do so I will. Hisagi will not get in my way._

Well the first chapter for the sequeal sequeal to tutti i miei sbgali. I miss writing a Toichi, and haruki story. Oh well. It had been well enjoyed. I hope you all like it. until next time, Briar.


End file.
